


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pentagon OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exhaustion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jinho is a good hyung, Jino-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Overworking, Protective Jinho, Sleep Deprivation, Wooseok is a giant baby, Wooseok-centric, Work In Progress, jinho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Wooseok is overworking himself.Jinho has just the solution!
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok
Series: Pentagon OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013412
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:37 AM**

Jinho knows that Wooseok been at the practice room all night as soon as sees the maknae in kitchen,acting as if he just woke up.

When Wooseok notices Jinho in the room he gives him a smile that,even his half asleep state,the older knows is painfully forced.

But before Jinho can question the maknae about it,he's interrupted by a familiar overly loud yawn.


End file.
